Alphabet for laven week
by zeecloud9
Summary: laven week. A walk through the alphabet with different themed chapters. story will still be uploaded even when laven weeks done.
1. Chapter 1 A is for Answers

Alphabet; Laven week FANFICTION

ALPHABET

A is for Answers;

''_How can someone be that much of an arse?! How is it even possible he annoys me even more than Bakanda?..'_

Allen stomped around the Order halls aimlessly, a dark aura surrounding his usual 'cheery façade.' No… Allen's mood did not lessen in the least…

'_That's just a lie._' No one in the Order knew he was just a fake. That his smiles were just muscles moving, his happy attitude just a cover up to his true feelings and intentions, or that he lost his soul a long time ago. Allen Walker was just a character that he molded, so that people wouldn't get too close to him. Everyone thought they knew him, but he couldn't tell people how it was all a lie…

… But _**he**_ knew… He knew it from the start. Lavi was a Bookman in training after all, and Bookmen always digged past the surface of a book to see the real truth. Allen's heart wrenched in agony, suddenly wishing he wasn't there.

He felt violated. As if he had been stripped away from his clothes and put out on a display to be seen by the whole world. In just a couple exchanges of words, and Lavi had managed to make him revert back to his old self, back to when he was with Mana.

"idiot…" Allen growled lowly, suddenly making a sharp to head towards his room when he bumped into someone. Allen hit them at full force, falling back on his butt with a grunt. "Oww…"

"You okay?" The other person asked quietly, and Allen looked up. He cursed and frowned when he realized just who he had bumped into.

"You."

Lavi raised a brow, actually feeling a bit insulted at the white haired boy's look and tone. But it didn't matter, Lavi thought to himself immediately, riding the pesky feeling away and giving the boy a blaze smile. "Allen, why'ja leave like that? Lenalee's worried about you."

Allen's eyes hardened. "Lavi, you must think I'm an idiot, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"DON'T BULLSHIT YOURSELF! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Allen yelled, pushing Lavi away when he went to touch his shoulder. He felt sick. His body felt as if it had been lighted on fire, and he could feel the familiar shadow over his heart… The fourteenth was writhing within him, begging to be let out. Allen swallowed hard, trying to force the overwhelming feeling out of him.

Lavi seemed to notice this because he actually had the balls to look worried. "Whoa there Allen, take it easy."

"FUCKING HELL LIKE I WILL! GAH- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!... "

"… Allen, if this is about what I said back at the exorcist lounge, th-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your fucking apology." Allen spat harshly, glaring at him. He felt as if he were going to crack. "… Has that always been what you think of me, Lavi? Do you thin k I'm just a lie, and that I'm just like you?"

Lavi's lone emerald green eye steeled over. "Allen!"

"- You think- HA, THAT'S NOT RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU _**DON'T **_THINK ANYTHING! WE'RE JUST NAMES ON PAPER FOR YOU, AREN'T WE?! AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE GONE THROUGH WITH US, WE'RE JUST IRRELEVANT PEOPLE IN YOUR RECORDS! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR TRUST, OR EVEN THE WAR! SAVING PEOPLE WAS NEVER YOUR MOTIVE! YEAH, I GET THAT YOUR FIRST PRIORITY IS TO RECORD, BUT YOU'RE ALSO AN EXORCIST! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CHOSEN IF YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO SAVE PEOPLE! WERE ALL THOSE WORDS- WHEN YOU CHEERED LENALEE THAT DAY… THAT TIME… YOU HELPED ME… IT WAS ALL A LIE. AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME THAT, AND SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS BECAUSE I'M FAKE, AND I DON'T LET ANYONE IN?! I'M SORRY, BUT THERE CAN'T BE ANYONE MORE FAKE THAN YOU… I FUCKING THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND LAVI! BUT YOU DON'T THINK OF US THAT WAY! _**YOU NEVER HAVE**_! YOU'RE A BOOKMAN, AND BOOKMEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET ATTACHED, RIGHT?!... I HEARD YOU AND BOOKMAN."

"SO IF YOU KNEW THE SITUATION, THEN WHYYYY ARE YOU BOTHERING WITH THIS!? YEAH, EVERYTHING YOU SAID IS THE FUCKING STONE HARD TRUTH! I _**DON'T**_ CARE! I'VE NEVER BEEN A PART OF THIS 'ORDER FAMILY' AND NEVER WILL BE. FEELINGS LIKE THAT WILL ONLY GET IN MY WAY OF RECORDING! IT'S NOT LIKE I EVER PUT IT OUT THERE TO YOU GUYS THAT WE WERE EVER FRIENDS! ONCE THIS STUPID WAR IS OVER, BOOKMAN AND I WILL JUST UP AND LEAVE, AND 'LAVI' WILL JUST BE A FAKE MEMORY TO YOU GUYS."

"… FUNNY, NOT SO LONG AGO, YOU CALLED ME FAKE."

"**WELL, THAT'S ONE THING WE HAVE IN COMMON."**

Allen smiled. But he really wasn't. "I finally understand now. Thank you."

"What are you talking about?" Before he could even continue, Allen had punched him with all the force he could muster. Lavi was knocked off his feet, and he looked up at Allen with a strange emotion. Allen's anger was only fueled by this.

"I'm sorry if we ever bothered you with our feelings, sir. It won't happen again."

"What are you-?"

"You're right. Being fake is something we both have in common." Without another look, Allen left.

==/==/==/==/==/==

So I know I'm posting this really late in the week of LAVEN, lol. This is actually my first time posting for one of those couple weeks, and also a boyxboy fic.


	2. Chapter 2B is for Boyfriend

B is for Boyfriend;

^-^00^-^00^-^

"_I'm sorry if we ever bothered you with our feelings, sir. It won't happen again."_

"_What are you-?"_

_"You're right. Being fake is something we both have in common." Without another look, Allen left._

"_**- ALLEN! Did you even hear a word I said?!"**_ Lenalee yelled pulling his earring, thus inflicting the poor white haired boy with pain. Since they had gotten closer due to the whole 'Lavi' incident, he learned that while Lenalee would never hit who she considered dear to her, she didn't think twice to inflict a pinch, or pull a hair or two…

"Lenalee, I heard every word, I swear! Clung to it, even." Allen joked light-heartedly, giving her a lopsided grin.

GLARE. "Allen Walker, do not joke with me…. "

"Yes ma'am."

"…" The short haired girl let out a sigh, getting up from sitting on the floor, to sit beside him on his bed. It had been tradition for the three of them to hold their weekly friends-get-together at Allen's room since it was cozy and lively in there… But now it was just the two of them. Lavi was gone out of the picture a long time ago… "It's been a year already... Allen, we're friends, right?" Allen's eyes glazed over.

"Absolutely! There's no reason for you to even ask that." Allen immediately retorted. True, at first he didn't really consider any one at the Order his family, let alone his friend, but after the Noah killed him, he realized how much he truly valued them. Lenalee was one of the first people to befriend him and he adored the girl more than anything. She believed in him. Lenalee always was the first face he saw when he was in his darkest moments, and he loved her beyond the universe itself. She was his first friend.

The Chinese girl suddenly hugged Allen's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. At first Allen stiffened, but then relaxed when she spoke softly to him. "… I care about everyone in the Order because I see them as my family. After all, I don't have any relatives alive besides my brother, so friends are everything to me. … But to see two of my friends ignoring each other- it makes me really sad."

Allen remained quiet, merely listening to her.

"You mean a lot to me Allen,"

"! Lenalee, I-"

"- But so does Lavi. I love both of you, yet- I'm mad at both of you. Speak to him, Allen. I know what he said that day- I was there, but… I know with all my heart that Lavi Bookman JR. did _not _mean what he said."

Allen was quiet for a while, until he chuckled softly. "… You have too much faith in people…." At this Lenalee grinned, pinching his cheek softly.

"If I didn't, then who will? Surely not Kanda-kun!" Lenalee joked, but then her mood sobered up. "That reminds me… "

"?" Allen raised a brow, craning his neck over the top of her head to meet eyes with hers. "Hmmn?"

"… Well, it's about Lavi…" Lenalee drawled out. She stood up straight, and turned her body towards the parasitic type exorcist. "Lavi wanted you to know that he and Kanda are, well- _**going out**_."

Allen blinked. "? Why the hell would he want me to know that? We're not friends. And since when does Bakanda actually hangs out with him?"

"…. Uh, that's not what it means. They're a _COUPLE."_

"….."

"…"

"…. Like… _Dating?_" He let out a pained yelp when she pulled his earring again.

"Noooo, they're dying- _OF COURSE AS IN DATING!"_

Allen looked to the side, completely shocked at the news. '_Never would've thought…_' He let out a scoff of disbelief. "Bakanda and the Usagi?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dating… … Are you sure Bakanda hasn't been drugged? I mean I knew Lavi went _both _ways, but- maybe he was hypnotized, or SOMETHING?!" Lenalee asked him what was so hard to believe about it, and Allen's eyes widened. "Uh, in case you haven't noticed, but the two idiots are like oil and water. They are completely incompatible with each other! One's a big dick-headed prick, while the other's a fake, womanizing, selfish, lying, man-whore bastard prick! And what the bloody hell happened to that whole '_Bookman can't be in relationships'_ ?!" Allen kept on voicing this until he felt Lenalee touch his shoulder. It was a she knew exactly what was really on his mind.

'_She can't have noticed it…'_ Allen thought frantically to himself as he stared at large, violet doe eyes. But she knew the truth…

"… You're upset." Lenalee said sadly.

Allen's eyes widened. "…. You knew, huh." He smiled, but as usual, it was his fakest one.

"I realized it the day in the Ark, where Road killed his mind… All this time, you loved Lavi- but you never told him. Allen, was it that you were afraid he'd reject you?"

**BAM**. Suddenly all the feelings he ripped from his heart suddenly came crawling back in. His head reeled from all the memories of back then.

'_Lavi peering over him when he awoke from an injury that should've been fatal on a mission. "Welcome back- man, ya sure are lucky, ya know that?"_

_Lavi holding his hand as he dragged him throughout a large crowd. "HEHEHE! FOOOOD!"_

_His lone emerald green eye smiling down at him when he saved him from Jasdebi's attack._

_Lavi peering at the moon. "I'm not allowed to have a heart. With becoming a Bookman, I had to cast it away…'_

_Lavi's smiles when he would try to cheer him up, or during one of his pranks._

_His words when they crossed the Red Sea. "How does it feel like? To love Akuma? … I've never really loved before. Heh- emotions are something a Bookman doesn't need, but- I always thought about how it would feel like to feel, ya' know?" Lavi trailed off, closing his eyes as the cool sea breeze hit his face. He leaned over the ship's railing. "To have a heart- and not care about anything but whom you love. … Must feel real great to be able to do that… But hey- what do I care? I'm a Bookman."_

…

_Him leaning closer, for a kiss…'_

Allen brought himself back from his thoughts, noticing his friend's worried stare. "Lenalee-chan, what could I have done..? He's a Bookman JR., they're not supposed to get attached or get involved with the people they're supposed to record… It was pointless for me to even continue with my stupid little crush because it was just IMPOSSIBLE..."

"I'm sorry!" Lenalee suddenly cried out, tears streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have told you that they-" Allen waved it away.

"- I don't care about him anymore, so it's okay. Really. … Sure it hurts- but it's not like we were ever together. Plus, it's probably for the best that we don't talk anymore, Lenalee. It saves me from the hurt… And I can't forgive him." Allen looked at her sadly, smiling. "I refuse to. It's best that way…"

"….."

'_This is sooo uncomfortable.'_

Allen's eyes trailed away from his mitarashi dango for the umpteenth time in the last two minutes. He was with Lenalee and one of the new exorcists that had arrived a day ago in the usual spot they ate. Lenalee was across from him, Izzy- the new parasitic accommodator he had found on his last mission ate her food quietly next to him on his right. Kanda sat at the edge, across from Izzy, and Lavi sat at the edge across from Lenalee…. Next to Allen. Allen unconsciously frowned, Lenalee noted. Thinking quickly, the green haired girl surprised everyone at the table by randomly giggling.

"Uhhh…" Lavi trailed off, raising a brow towards her direction as he ate a cinnamon bun. "Lena-lady… You, eh- good?"

Kanda's eyes left his soba for a moment to stare at her, before resuming eating. "Woman, you best not be on your period." Izzy turned beet red at this, making Allen smile and pat her head while Lenalee flicked the side of Kanda's head.

"Don't worry Izzy-chan! BA-_KAAAN_-DA," Allen caught the samurai's attention when he loudly pronounced every syllable of the hated nickname "Has no decency. At. All. Thus is why he is disrespectful and beastly in the presence of ladies. He's just pissed because he's the one pms'ing 24/7."

Izzy looked at Allen strangely, and nearly screamed when Kanda had suddenly lunged over her to attack the short white haired boy.

"Yu-chan- sit_**. SIT BOY!" **_

Lenalee sweat dropped, hauling Kanda back to his seat while apologizing to the traumatized newbie. "_**I'm sooo sorry you had to see that, Izzy-chan…."**_ Lenalee sent death glares to the two boys who were bickering- well, at least in their seats and not over a new member. The poor girl seemed to always be at the wrong place and time whenever Allen and Kanda would argue. Just this morning she almost lost her head when Kanda went to swing a blow at Allen, and she had unexpectedly turned the corner when Allen moved out of the way….

"…" Izzy laughed nervously, her bright red curls bouncing as she shook her head. "I- It's alright…"Allen watched her quietly, captivated by the intensity of her hair.

It was like fire… He almost felt that if he were to touch it, he'd get burned. Her hair fell into messy waves, ending at her chin. A bright green headband peeked on top of her head, giving her a childish aura. Her large, round neon green eyes met his gaze, and he noticed she shyly looked downward, looking…

… A small blush dusted Allen's cheeks as he realized what he had just done. He quickly drew back his hand from hers, relieved that no one else had noticed the small exchange. "Sorry." Allen muttered so that she was the only one who heard. Over Lavi's loud talking and Kanda telling him to shut up- Allen was positive no one had heard. '_What the hell was that!? Why did I do that…?_'

Lavi's loud yell made his thoughts screech to a stop. "GUYS… WE'VE BEEN ON MISSIONS NON-STOP SINCE I LAST SHAVED MY BEARD. WE. NEED. TO. HANG. OUT."

"Che, idiot Usagi. You don't have a beard… fucking. Stupid."

"Neeee- Yu-chaaan! That's exactly my point! We all haven't hung out or had a break since FOREVERRRRRRR! EXCLUDING YOU, GINGER-SNAPS, SINCE YOU NUST GOT HERE 3 DAYS AGO…."

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. That. NAME-"

Lenalee groaned. "- Lavi- do not call her that or I'll hurt you. Do you want Izzy-chan to transfer? And Kanda- relax."

"NUOOOOO- IZZY-KINS! DON'T LEAVE USSSS!" Lavi wailed, somehow having it made to the girl's side and was now hugging her to death.

"LAVI-LET HER GO!" SMACK!

Allen rolled his eyes. The only reason he had even agreed to sit here was because Lenalee had somewhat forced him, and he felt it rude to say no. Plus, the Izzy was also with her, so Allen had felt she would take it as something against her if he didn't sit with them. Allen didn't want that. She was nice. Except he didn't account for the fact that Lenalee ALWAYS forced everyone to sit with her, so he realized a bit too late that meant Bakanda and Lavi too… '_Oh bloody hell, I'm actually looking forward to seeing Link today. Just ANYWHERE away from Lavi._'

… He still hadn't spoken to the redhead regardless of Lenalee's countless attempts. Like right now. She had purposely arranged the seating so that they'd end up sitting together. And it wasn't like the latter had tried to even utter a word to him too. Only once he did, but that was because he had accidentally bumped into him while running away from Kanda with Mugen in his hands. He still couldn't believe they were actually going out… And now here he was, sitting next to the boy he'd mentally killed more times than that annoying pumpkin umbrella (Lero) the Earl had said '_Lero!_'. Sighing, Allen got up, casting the two female exorcist sa friendly smile. "Well Lenalee, Izzy-chan- I'm off to train. Oh, Izzy-chan, you're more than welcome to join me if you'd like." Izzy's eyes widened. "Since we're both parasitics, I could help you with synching and controlling your innocence." Allen could've sworn he heard a scoff from the Usagi.

The red haired girl smiled meekly, nodding a bit. "Yes, Komui-sama had mentioned t-that…"

Lenalee gasped, suddenly remembering. "Oh, that's right! Allen, Nii-san told me to tell you that until Izzy-chan can fend for herself, you're supposed to train her. Ehehe- I almost forgot."

Allen laughed. "Like my own apprentice?" He looked at Izzy, and his smile grew even more. "It would be my pleasure."

The two of them walked towards the main training arena, when Allen had forgotten to tell Lenalee something. He turned to shout something at her direction, when he froze in his spot.

…

….. A Lone emerald green eye was watching him.

It's somewhat difficult to write a romance fanfic when the two romance interests are both similar. (As in Lavi and Allen both being fake and having false personas.)

Ahhh, my soul and eyes hurt from staring at the computer too long. Ok, so heads up, there's not really a plot to this. It's a alphabet fanfic, so it wouldn't make much sense to have one. If you don't know what I mean, then check out any other fanfic that has chapter entries with alphabets. You'll see.


	3. Chapter 3 C is for Confusion

C is for Confusion… No, C is for Celebrate!;

^v^V^V^V^V^V^v^

"Hey, you can do this, okay? Don't get upset." Allen said softly to his apprentice as he patted her head. The white haired exorcist had dragged her to try their usual 'get your innocence to love you!' session. "What's bothering you?" He asked, noting that the girl was biting her nails absentmindedly. She did that whenever she was nervous or upset, and he had catched onto noticing the bad habit very quick.

"Allen-sama-" Izzy started to say but the white haired boy let out a groan of disdain, lightly punching the top of her head. "O-Oww!"

"Izzy-chan- what did I tell you about adding 'sama'? It makes me feel old- I'm just a year older than you, and hearing 'sama' after my name reminds me of my Master… And I'd really rather not be reminded of him…"

"Ah, Allen- sa- I-I mean, err… U-umm…"

"… Just Allen…"

"Um, A-Allen.. san? "

"Yes?"

"… You must hate me, r-right?"

"What?"

"I-I mean, Kanda-san thinks I'm a waste and that I'm useless because my innocence doesn't activate when I want it too. We've been trying to make an unrealistic miracle happen, Allen-san… I-I mean, e-ever since you took me as your apprentice, you haven't gone out on a mission." Her neon green eyes weltered, vision becoming blurred as tears threatened to form. "… M-my innocence will _NEVER_ accepted me-"

"Don't say that. Izzy-chan, your innocence loves you! It has kept you alive since the day you were born and even back when we first met!" Allen scolded her. He had been on a mission with another newbie that had arrived at the Order 3 months before he found the scared red headed girl strewn over the rotting carcass of a Level 3 Akuma, drenched so much in Akuma blood that it seemed to taint even inside of her. He recalled how empty her neon green eyes looked as her gaze shifted from the Akuma to her. He saw the soul of the Akuma wretch in agony before it vanished, and how he heard the horrible laugh coming from the frail girl even though her lips did not move.

… While others like Kanda and the Marshall General, Winters Sokalo saw trash- he saw treasure. Allen knew how unique her innocence was. Crown clown could feel it whenever she was near him. It was as if both their innocence's would spark electricity at each other. At first, Allen thought it was because they were both parasitic type innocence wielders. His innocence had acted weird around Suman Dark before _it _happened. Komui swore it was because they were both parasitic, and that it caused their innocence to synch together in a way- _'telepathic wave resonance'_, the over-exuberant Branch supervisor said. But Allen couldn't help but feel it was something else.

Allen smiled softly as he brushed his fingers against hers… "You know, I went through something similar as y-"

"_**- FUCKIN' BASTAAAAAARD!" **_A foot collided with Allen's face suddenly, causing the white haired boy to fall rather harshly against the dry arena sand. Wincing in pain, Allen let out a low groan as he pushed his upper body up, covering his now bleeding nose. Immediately he blamed Kanda, knowing the boy usually resorted to this tactic…

"_W-What the hell, Ba-KAAAN-da_?! What's your problem, you outdated samurai?!" He looked up at his offender, and was surprised he wasn't staring at silted onyx eyes.

"F-Fallen?" Allen said incredulously. Said boy scowled deeper.

Fallen Alseck. 5'6", midnight black hair that fell a little past his shoulders, eyes almost white completely… He was one of the 3 new exorcists they had gotten 5 months ago before Allen had brought Izzy back with him. Allen inwardly gulped as he stared at the boy's almost white eyes. It was always creepy to him, since the only color in them was the pupil, which was a dark red that almost looked black. Allen had almost a heart attack when Lavi first introduced the 'introvert' to him, thinking it was some sort of monster…

Fallen was everything Allen disliked, even more so when he saw how much of an anti-social, people -hater ass he was… The boy was like another version of Kanda. As if hearing his thoughts, the other boy just shoved his heavy leather clad combat boots deeper into the poor boy's face. "THOUGHT I WOULDN'T NOTICE, _HUUUH?_!"

… Did he do something bad to piss him off?.. Oh yeah… He had forgotten the boy could read minds… One of the side effects of the boy's bizarre innocence is that he could read someone's mind and sort of set up like a '_telepathic telephone_' with the other. It came in handy when they needed to surprise attack a large enemy, or any Noah that wasn't Road, Sherryl, or that annoying turban-head, Wisely.

Another boy with long silver hair in a low ponytail suddenly appeared behind him, pulling him away from Allen who was starting to turn blue. "Seth! What the hell?! Lemme kill him!"

"_Okay! We are sooo signing you up for anger management classes. Dude- __**CHILL**__!" _Seth hollered, knocking the angry boy upside the head, causing him to get, well-even angrier.

Allen gasped for air sharply as Izzy helped him up. "A-Allen-san! Alseck-san- w-what is your p-problem?!" Izzy yelled at him, a hostile look on her features. "You h-hurt Allen-san!"

Fallen faltered, his face looking crest fallen as he looked at her. Seth and Allen looked at each other, noticing the pale boy's eyes cloud a shade darker. It slowly disappeared as he looked at the white haired exorcist, anger replacing everything. "…. I just leave for not even a month and I find you here.. With …. A-and I hear ya been hanging around her everyday a lot! What the hell?! You trying to make a move on her, you old man?!" Snap.

"We're the same age, you _arse!_ And for a matter of fact, I was ordered by Komui to train her until her innocence accepts her resolve, but she hasn't found her meaning yet. Why does it bother you if I'm friend wi…. Oh." Allen's face fell as he stared dubiously at the angry pale-eyed boy. Fallen raised a brow, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"… '_Oh'_, what?!"

Allen's lips slowly curled upwards into a Cheshire cat's grin as he slyly eyed between him and his apprentice. "Oh…Oh-HOW UNEXPECTED… REALLY NOW, FALLEN?"

"OLD MAN, WHATTA' HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ON ABOUT…" … Fallen froze.

Allen's grin turned into an evil smirk as he inwardly laughed. '_You read THAT thought right?.._'

Fallen's eyes shut in embarrassment. '_D-DON'T Y-YOU D-D-DARE!_'

'_I KNOW YOUR SECRET! You like Izzy-chan!_' _Allen sing- songed in his thoughts, making the boy pale even more than he was. "… And I'll tell her… Unless you buy Jerry a year's supply of Mitarashi Dango dough!'_

Fallen fell to the floor at the boy's threat. Was he serious? Here was the Beansprout blackmailing him, and all he wanted in return of keeping his secret was to get him that measly little ball of shit? … It was almost so unbelievable he called his bluff… But Fallen knew better than to NOT believe this kid. Allen had this cold aura under that annoying cheery-ness he had.

… Allen Walker seemed to be the type of person to sell a friend out if he was starving and needed the money. And Fallen didn't trust people like him._ 'That's it? Just food… You seriously are just asking for Mitarashi Dango… Something that doesn't even cost more than 1 yen to buy in Asia… That's kind of pathetic…'_

Allen shrugged. _'Since we're in Europe it's imported-not to mention quite expensive… –So it's not that often Jerry is able to squeeze it in the food inventory list, or that I get to eat his delicious Dango…"_

Fallen's eyes narrowed. '_Fine, but if you don't keep with your end of the deal and keep shut, I will murder you in your sleep..! Don't go up to the boy's Dorm floors if you happen to squeak. I KNOW WHERE YOU ROOM...'_

Allen sweat dropped._ '… Of course you do… Your room is next to mine's…'_

Seth sighed heavily as he looked in between the two boys, face palming himself. Ever since they first met, the two boys didn't get along. And it was annoying whenever they fought with their thoughts. Seth's red eyes trailed over to Fallen, who was sending Allen a deadly death glare as they continue their internal battle. "… As much I'm enjoying the tele-_pathetic _battle between you two," Izzy looked at him. "It's getting waaay beyond stupid. Like, more than usual. I'm leaving. Izzy- you're my cousin and I love you- and I don't want you catching any of these two's stupid. It's contagious." Seth grinned wolfishly when the two boys yelled some pretty colorful string of words that would make even the stoic, sailor-mouthed Kanda blush. "Aww, and I love you too, guys!" The silver haired boy joked, dodging Allen's Crown Clown effortlessly. Fallen didn't even bother attacking, since he knew it was near to impossible on landing a blow on him. "Seriously- there's _tooo_ much love here! … Oh yeah- I almost forgot what today is!" Allen deactivated Crown Clown as he walked up to the boy.

"? What's today?" Allen asked curiously. Izzy also voiced Allen's words softly.

"… Uh, hellloooo? Our big boss's birthday?" Seth said like if it was obvious.

Izzy gasped. "Cousin- w-why didn't you tell me earlier in the week that it was Komui-sama's b-birthday?!" The red haired girl scolded her older cousin, pouting. Vaguely, Allen could see Fallen blush a bright red from the corner of his eyes.

He smiled faintly. '_Heehee- Fallen's 'fallen' hard for her!_' Allen inwardly snickered at his pun, but then forced himself from thinking anymore, remembering the boy could read it. He looked back to the two cousins, and blushed himself a bit when he realized she was still pouting… '_Cute._' Allen thought simply, watching his apprentice before his mind screeched to a hault. '_Wait- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! D-DID I REALLY JUST!-'_

"Allen-san! T-tell Seth to stop being s-such a meanie!"

Allen laughed nervously when the girl rushed to his side, feeling a deadly aura of killing intent behind them. "Uhhhh-"

Seth rolled his eyes at their interruption, but ignored it for the time being. "Anywho's, no- I'm not talking about Boss Komui… The _**OTHER **_big boss- up high."

"E-Eh?.."

"…."

"…."

"… I'M TALKING ABOUT JESUS, YA IDIOTS! IT'S JESUS'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! A.K.A CHRISTMAS?! RING A BELL?! JEEZ, YOU GUYS ARE SLOOOOOW!"

"Ooooh!"

Seth muttered darkly to himself, something about ungrateful brats who didn't know how to value such an important day, before speaking again. "Uh, YEAH. Komui said for all the exorcist to help out with the decorations and stuff. Also, heads up to you Allen, cuz they're planning a 'not-so-surprise'-surprise-birthday-party-for-you/x-mas-ball… Which you probably already knew about…"

Allen sighed. "… They do this every year… The 'surprise b-day party' I mean. And I keep telling them that I don't want one…. I get the feeling the party's not really for me, but for the Branch supervisor….." Izzy suddenly gasped. "Something wrong, Izzy-chan?"

".. W-why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?! I-I don't have a present for you…" Her neon eyes looked at him, embarrassed.

Allen waved the thought away, smiling to her sheepishly. "N-no, no- it's okay! R-really! You don't have to waste time on me like that- my birthday isn't exactly something I want to celebrate…" Allen continued smiling at her brightly regardless of her sad look at his words.

"Allen-san…"

…Silently, Fallen left in a foul mood.

It always amazed Allen how on just one day that should be just as usual as any other, the Order could liven up so drastically. Gone were the depressing stone gray walls, the dark, heavy atmosphere that made HQ feel more like a cemetery than their home. All around the Dining Hall, including the rest of the giant Headquarters, bright decorations loitered every 'boring' surface, as Lavi had quoted. The Science Division had hung up Christmas themed portraits all around the halls; showing the story of Christ's birth, old Saint Nick, the Three Kings- There was even one with Rudolph! The old spider web-like chandeliers were polished and decorated with shiny red and green coils, with yellow ribbons tied around the candles. On the vase tables in the halls, pretty Christmas themed flowers like Poinsettia's, and Holly's filled every vase. Christmas ribbons hung from the walls- Allen thought the place looked beautiful!

Kanda seemed to be the only person to think differently. '_They fucking over did it. It looks like some giant Akuma combined and shitted all over the place in different colors. I hate it._' Allen just ignored the 'beast', feeling his spirits brighten on this day for the second time in his life- the first being when they threw him his first birthday. There had been a few more after that, but they were always either busy on a mission, or under attack by the Earl. His last Christmas was spent almost dying in the Ark… As Allen rounded the corner to head to the Dining Hall, he saw Johnny putting up the last decoration on a chandelier. Johnny saw him, and laughed as he waved at him, nearly falling over, which caused Reever to almost let go off the ladder. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLEN!" Johnny said, hastily going down the ladder.

"Oi, do you want to split your head open?! Oh, hey Allen. Happy B-day. You've worked harder than anyone here, so take it. It's our token of thanks for being a great Exorcist." Reever said, grinning to the boy as the two Science Division workers handed the him their gifts.

Allen smiled sheepishly, getting embarrassed as he grabbed their gifts. "T-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I-I APPRECIATE Y-YOUR KINDNESS!" He said quickly, bowing to them. Reever and Johnny only smiled, Johnny hugging the boy.

…

Allen managed to keep an oblivious look, as if he totally didn't know that he was about to be surprised as he opened the heavy Oak doors to the Dining Hall. Not moments later after he entered, he heard everyone yell out along with the sound of noisemakers, and confetti of different Christmas themed colors suddenly rain down.

"_HAAAPPY BIIIRTHDAAAY!"_

"-SLASH X-MAS?" Seth's voice was heard last along with Lavi's, making everyone laugh.

Allen suddenly made an over-reacted surprise face. "Oh my gosh! I totally didn't know you guys would do this! Man, you guys sure got me! I'm so surprised!"

… Lenalee shook her head. "Allen, you suck at pretending to be surprised…"

….

Komui cleared his throat, causing the mic in front of him to make a horrible high pitched noise as he stood on the makeshift podium he made near the large stain glassed windows of the Dining Hall. "- LADIES AND GENTLEMEN (except you Lavi)!- IT'S TIME FOR THE EUROPEAN BRANCH'S ANNUAL X-MAS BALL! _**YAY!**_ THE RULES TO THIS BALL ARE SIMPLE- THE LAST TO STILL BE IN ONE PIECE DANCING IS THE WINNER! THE CONTEST STARTS IN AN HOUR AND ENDS AT MIDNIGHT. YOU WILL EACH WRITE YOUR NAME IN A LITTLE PIECE OF PAPER, AND YOUR NAME ALONG WITH YOUR PARTNER'S NAME WILL BE DRAWED UP. I'LL PUT ON MUSIC ON RIGHT NOW; TO GET EVERYONE WARMED UP FOR THE REAL DEAL! TIME TO GET YOUR DANCNG PARTNERS, AND WHO KNOWS- _YOU AND YOU'RE SPECIAL SOMEONE MIGHT EVEN END UP UNDER A MISTLETOEEEE! OOOH LALA!"_

Reever yelled from near the Christmas dessert table, already having a plate of Jerry's amazing iced fruit cake that could make a Jesus believer out of _anybody_… **"**_**BOSS, YOU IDIOT! IT'S ALMOST ALL GUYS UP IN HERE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SET UP FREAKING MISTLETOES! STUPID!**_**"**

… From then on, you couldn't find guys hanging out with each other unless they made sure the air over them was clear of those awkward leaves….

…

Allen made his way towards the table Lenalee was sitting down with Miranda, Arystar, and almost every exorcist in Hq. Chaoji sat across from her beside Miranda, laughing heartily at something that Lavi said, the latter sitting next to Kanda making a funny impression of someone, who in turn was besides Seth and Fallen with an annoyed scowl… And wearing a x-mas themed sweater and Santa hat for some reason.

… Allen didn't even want to know. Timcannpy hovered over them in a flutter of excitement, and upon seeing his Master; he darted to him, sinking his teeth atop his white hair. His friends looked at him, and majority of them laughed at the sight.

"Hi Allen-kun!" Lenalee greeted, hugging the boy as she made room for him to sit next to her. At least the girl didn't plan seating arrangements today and sat down almost with relief that this time; _he _was sitting in the corner of the table with someone he actually liked.

"Hey, Lena-chan. How's everyone doing?" He smiled when he heard a flurry of '_hello's_', and answers.

Miranda literally couldn't hold her elation, because the pretty German woman suddenly burst out into hysterical bawls, tears raining out of her eyes like a waterfall. "*panting because she can't hold her tears* I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-o…. S-s-s-so. S-s-s-so- HAPPY THAT EVERYONE IS HERE TOGETHER!" the woman blinked in surprise. "O-oh my gosh- I-I d-d-d-did it! A-and with less s-s-stuttering than usual!" Lavi patted her shoulder in that type of manner that a father would be proud of their kid.

"Yay for Miranda! That was like nineteen stutters; usually it's around fifty- _good job_!"

Lenalee gave the idiot rabbit a dead-panned look. "… You count them?" Lavi only grinned.

Allen ignored them; as he listened to everyone tell him how they were. It's been so long since all of the Exorcists were together, like this. Allen could honestly admit that he missed it. Ever since the Arc, and finding the truth about why Mana adopted him… His Master… And the Fourteenth… … All that's surrounded him had been nothing but sorrow, and pain. Allen didn't realize how long he was dwelling in his thoughts until he felt a firm hand shake the top of his head back and forth, knocking him out of his depressing reverie. He looked up.

Link looked back down.

"AHHHHH!- HOLY CRAP LINK, YOU SCARED ME! … how long have you been there…?" Allen said dubiously. "… Seriously, don't scare me like that! You're so quiet and sneaky like a conniving cat- I might mistake you for an Akuma one day…"

Link sweat dropped, although keeping his stern poker face. '_… Conniving cat?_' Really, now. What did the inspector Lverrier entrust him to supervise over- an immature beansprout? "… Walker-san- did you already forget that I am to surveillance you 24/7 for any signs of the 14th's awakening?" At his words, Allen's mood grew sour, and Lenalee came to his aid.

"Link-san, Allen-kun is NOT a Noah! He's an Exorcist, and he's my friend so don't call him that!" The Chinese girl bantered, puffing angrily at the long haired blonde. Just then, Izzy arrived at their table, greeting everyone while unaware of what just happened. Everyone relaxed as the heavy atmosphere lightened, and slowly started to fade.

"?" Izzy looked confused staring form Allen to Link.

"Sooooo," Seth suddenly drawled out innocently, making everyone look at him strange "-I just realized there's a mistletoe over our table… Does that mean we all have to kiss each other? Cuz I'm _reeaally_ not looking forward to getting murdered by Komui…"

"…."

… Fallen was the first to react… "EEH- EWW! WHAT THE HELL SETH?! LEAVE YOU TO RUIN THE GOOD MOOD!"

"Neee- Yu-chan! _KISS ME~!"_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME IDIOT RABBIT!"_

"_~BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSESSED TO KISS YOUR BOYFIREND IF YOU'RE UNDER A MISTLETOE!"_

"_NOT IF IT'S IN PUBLIC, BAKA!"_

"_WAY TO RUIN THE GOOD MOOD WITH SOMETHING AWKWARD!_" Fallen yelled over the bickering couple.

"I DIDN'T PUT THE STUPID LEAF UP THERE! GREAT- NOW IT'S ALL WEIRD UP IN HERE!" Seth got up. "I'm gonna head on over to the dessert table, cuz you know- I have _NOBODY_ SPECIAL FOR MISTLETOE SHIPPING… I heard cheesecake was especially good for drowning out your sorrows of _NOT_ BEING WITH SOMEONE!" Seth was already almost out of their sight through the crowd before he turned, yelling out to the parasitic type boy. "CATCH!"

A small red box hit Allen square on his temple. "_OOOOW!"_

"That's my present to you!" Seth placed his hands beside his mouth, yelling over the loud holiday music. "_Heeey!_ _ALLEEEN!_"

Allen yelled back. "WHAAAT?" everyone was already pilling their gifs to him in front of the boy.

Seth grinned cheekily, raising a thumbs up. "OI- OPEN MINE'S FIRST! YOU'LL _**LOOOVE**_ IT!"

Allen nodded. "O-OH-OKAY…!" Carefully, he unwrapped it, making sure not to rip the red gift wrap with dancing snowman's on it. "… AH! JEEZ_, SETH_! _REALLY_?! _A __**CONDOM**__?!"_

"YOU'LL NEED IT! _**CONDOM'S**__ ARE A MAN'S BEST FRIEND!"_

"_I THOUGHT IT WAS __**DOG'S**__!"_

"_**SCREW DOGS!**__"_

Allen, Izzy, Lenalee, and Lavi ended up standing on the podium, awaiting their reward. It had been a tie in the dance contest between Lavi and Izzy, and Allen with Lenalee.

The contest was gruesome…

Within the first thirty minutes, it had been apparent that majority of the Science Division guys had no stamina whatsoever for dancing, and soon it was just the exorcists dancing besides Johnny with Stoic faced Link, and Komui waltzing with an annoyed looking Reever. One by one, the contestants dropped like flies; Kanda had refused to participate, and left. Seth had suddenly stopped dancing as well as Fallen, Chaoji and Wenham tripped- it was amazing that Miranda and Arystar managed to make it until the last 2 hours when Arystar suddenly burst out saying '_Eliade~! No one holds a beauty and power over my heart such as you had captivated in me! Oh Eliade! I will NEVER love another that is not __**youuuu!**_' Causing Miranda to lose her concentration and accidently step on Arystar's foot, in turn causing a chain of events that made him jump up in pain, knocking a chandelier off, thus rendering poor Miranda unconscious… So it was down to Allen and Lenalee, and Lavi with Izzy, and had stayed like that well past midnight until Komui decided to call it a tie.

"Here you go~!" Komui said merrily, handing them each a gold medal. "Congratulations on winning the contest!"

Allen grinned cheekily, giving Lenalee a high five as they smiled. Izzy had muttered out a thank you to the supervisor, while Lavi merely whooped, hugging the short red haired girl. "We did it, Ginger Snaps! Waitta'go with your awesome dance skills!" PUNCH!

"LAVI, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT NICKNAME."

"Sorry."

"Allen-s-san!" Izzy squeaked out, standing in front of him shyly as she holded out a beautifully grift wrapped blue and gold gift towards the surprised boy. Allen blinked for a couple of seconds until he realized the girl's action.

"Izzy-chan, when did you-"

"- I-I spent all afternoon trying to find a gift you would like Allen-s-san… A-and I d-didn't help out because of it… I'm sorry! I-I just… I just wanted to tell you 'thank you' for putting up with me and my stupid innocence…So.. T-thank you very much!" She bowed. Lenalee protested that it was okay, while Lavi merely watched her.

"Izzy-chan." Allen called out to her with a soft smile, giving her a warm hug. "Thank you. I appreciate your gesture. But you know- just your thank you would've been fine for me. I wouldn't want you wasting your time on a fool like me."

"Y-you're not a fool!"

"And your innocence isn't stupid, see? You have to learn how to stop that way of thinking. Or else you'll never find your resolve like that." Allen smiled, until he suddenly saw Lavi hug her shoulders, resting his chin against hers.

"What you need is a confidence boost!' Lavi boasted.

Allen rolled his eyes, ignoring Lenalee's calls and headed towards the table.

Lavi sweated in fear when he saw her angry expression, quickly using Izzy as a shield. "You're new, so you're expendable!" He said quickly.

"Lavi!" Lenalee roared, pulling her away from him.

Lavi sweated in fear when he saw her angry expression, quickly using Izzy as a shield. "You're new, so you're expendable!" He said quickly.

"Sorry about that. Uh, Izzy-chan, can I talk to this idiot in private please?" The Chinese girl asked politely, to which she nodded and walked towards where her cousin was. She pulled Lavi out of the Dining Hall in a secluded staircase that was rarely used before finally speaking. "… You're an asshole, you know that."

Lavi blinked, clearly taken aback. "Lena-lady?" She ignored him, continuing.

"… It's like you're purposely trying to drive away all the people you've grown to care in that stupid broken heart of yours. I know that day what you said about us never being friends was true. But then again- I also know that 'feelings change as seasons come and go.' It's different now."

Lavi's eye widened a bit, before a reminiscent smile etched its way onto his face. "Eh. What now, Lena-lady? Ya using my own words against me?" She grinned back.

"Well, sometimes to snap a person out of their own stupidity, you have to beat them up… With their stupidity!"

"… _That's so sweet of you..?"_

"I'm not stupid to realize the real reason why you said all those hurtful things, Lavi Bookman JR.!" Lenalee's eyes soften. "… Back in the Arc, Road literally destroyed your mind. And I was trapped in her crystal. … You got mad when she started taunting you, and you even went as far as to blindly defend me… Had you not done that- she wouldn't have-"

"…" Lavi looked away, feeling uncomfortable as he listened on. "- I really started to believe Allen's word about you not caring, but then I thought; 'would someone who really didn't care be doing this?' Sure, at first it was just for Bookman duties… But then we started spending more time with you- and somewhere along the way we grew in that broken heart of yours."

"Ha, Lenalee. You always have faith in the impossible…" He looked at her blankly. "To be a Bookman… You have to cast away any ties you have, rid yourself of feelings and a heart. Having a heart creates chaos, and you'll ultimately get attached to the people you're supposed to record… That's what I've been doing all this time…."

"… But somewhere along the way, you've stopped doing it, huh? … Somewhere along the way, the fake persona you created- 'Lavi', stopped being 'Lavi'…. And became you."

Lavi laughed. "It's almost as if YOU'RE the Bookman, Lena-lady…"

"The Lavi you created ended up being too real for you, and then you realized too late that you actually did render us friends and cared… Is that why you told Allen those things?"

"… I didn't want to admit it… I realized it when Road was in my mind. I saw everything."

"Saw what?"

Lavi remained quiet for a while, closing his eyes at the feel of Lenalee run her fingers through his hair, resting her chin atop of his head. Lenalee almost thought he had fallen asleep, when his voice started her a bit. "The truth. That after all my effort to remain emotionless, all the 'me's' I created… I wasn't able to live up to the Bookman name. '_Lavi_' grew a heart'."

She shook her head. "No, it was always there, you just chose to ignore it. Just like you chose to ignore being truly happy, and having friends… What if we never had met? Then you would still be an asshole! Ah- well, more than you already are!" Lenalee joked, making him laugh sarcastically. "And there'd be no one to get a conversation out of Yu-kun! No funny jokes, or those annoying comments during a really serious battle, no one to punch- OH MY GOSH- I WOULDN'T HAVE ANYBODY TO GIVE ME CHOCOLATES ON STUPID VALENTINES DAY BESIDES NII-SAN! Oh, and Allen-kun…" She made a face of horror.

"… Pfffffffh- HAHAHAHAHAHHAA! SERIOUSLY, LENA?!"

"I love you so much, '_Lavi_'. And whoever you are next, I'll love you just the same! Even when the war's over, or when you and Bookman have to leave! You're really important to me because you're my friend- you hear that?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"So… I don't like it when friends fight! You and Allen are more similar to each other than you realize… Look, I know he's really pissed at you, but he's just hurt. You and I were his first real friends… He will forgive you."

"… How can you be so sure…" Lavi asked in a small voice, feeling vulnerable that she had seen right through on what he spent years to put up. The stone wall around his heart had cracked. "How can you say that he will with such a believable face?.."

"Because~! That's just how Allen is!" Lavi looked up, and saw her bright smile. .. At that moment, he realized….

…He was 'Lavi'…

…

Everyone had already left, and Allen hastily put all of his gifts in a plastic bag he had asked Jerry for. The white haired boy was sure it never was as much as this, but he couldn't help the small true smile that formed at his lips at he thought about his special people… Whom he grew to care… Lenalee who came to be like a sister to him…Komui- and everyone in the Science Division… Hell- even Kanda had become his family. Allen still didn't know how… It made him sad to think that at one point he hated them all for breaking down his defenses, and seeing the real him, but he was glad for it now. Even after the Higher-ups deemed him a traitor and a Noah, they still stood up for him. They didn't care when they would be called 'Noah supporters', or break down from the daily whispering about how they were helping a potential enemy… Allen hated to admit it, but it was now during these times that he needed his friends the most. He loved them.

Allen had never felt that before. He never had such a passion to protect anyone as much as he did, or fight for their sake. He always threw himself a midst's danger's way, not caring in the slightest about his own life for others he didn't even know or care that much about.. A few times Lenalee had called him out on it. '_Fucking Martyr-complex'_ Kanda had told him on their first mission together. Allen yawned, packing the last gifts when the door to the dining hall burst open, and Lavi came in…

"Allen…"

The white haired boy scowled, ignoring the boy as he tensed, hearing him walk up to him. "… Do you need something, _sir_?" He could hear Lavi hesitate, before let out a deep breath, turning around him so that they were face to face. Lavi didn't seem to want to make eye contact- he could tell by the way he looked to the side embarrassedly… His eyes narrowed. '_Fake._' … Though Allen could admit- that the irony wasn't lost on him. "What."

"I talked to Lenalee…" The eye patched clad boy finally met Allen's hardened gaze, emotions swirling in that lone green orb that Allen refused to accept. Guilt? Sadness? Ha! Mana would be writhing with laughter in his grave if he saw this.

"Yeah, I talk to Lenalee too. All the time."

"That's not what I mean… " The Bookman in training closed his eyes. "Allen- d'ya remember what I told you about Bookmen? About them not having hearts or attachments?"

"….. Are you hear to rub your words in my face again?!" Allen said sharply all of a sudden, hating how the damn bastard had the nerve to look offended. "If you're here for an apology, then you're a year and a half to late, Lavi! We're not friends- you said so yourself!"

"Godammit- if you would just stop talking for a sec and just listened to me~!"

"~_Soorry!_ I don't listen to fake, assholes!"

'ALLEN!"

"LALALALALA- YOU'RE STILL HERE…?"

Lavi's brow and eye twitched. "…Such a kid…" He muttered darkly under his breath, shaking as anger filled him.

"EEEH- DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"I-I SAID…"

'SPEAK LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR OVER YOUR ASSHOLE-NESS! I JUST HOPE IT ISN'T CONTAGIOUS!"

'YOU'RE SUCH A KID!" Lavi's loud yell echoed throughout the Dining Hall.

"!"

"Jeez, you know- it's kinda of a problem if you can revert so easily like how you acted back before General Cross made you his apprentice! Look- I know what I said was something that'll never be forgiven for no matter how many times I say sorry, and that I'm an asshole, and a jerk, and a bit of an idiot-"

"- Don't forget, flirtatious, womanizing, bastardly, pretentious-"

"_ Okay, I get it. Yeah! I'm _All_ of those things! But above them all… I'm just human… I always said I didn't have a heart, but that was just me pretending form seeing the truth…"

Allen stopped from what he was about to say, staring at him with eyed and incredulously. Did he just…? "..Lavi..?"

"And I know that I destroyed all of your trust that you had for me, and I hurt your feelings, and badmouthed Mana for his reasons of raising you… and I called you a Noah…. And… Well- I would take all of it back if it meant that I'd be destroying my Bookman duties…" Lavi ran a hand through his messy hair, embarrassed. "… I realized- that I really did care about you guys. And it took Lenalee almost killing my guts to realize it… That I long since stopped being my 'persona'… That I loved you guys, and would give up my Bookman duties if it was the only way I could see all of you. And that scared me. That you guys had that much power… E-eh, A-Allen are you okay?!" Lavi trailed off form his speech to see the white haired boy making an ugly scrunched up face, sniffling as boogers streamed from his nose. ".. Oh my gosh- ARE YOU _**CRYING?!"**_

Allen tried snorting his boogers back in, but that just made the side less eye pleasing. "U-uwaaaaa- THAT W-WAS S-S-S-OOOOO _TOUCHING!" _Allen burst out in tears, hiding his eyes with his sleeve. "To think this is how you felt about all of our friendship—A-and that y-you would g-give up your dream for us- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lavi sweat dropped, trying to calm down the hysterical boy. "Uuhh, Allen? Are you sad?"

'I'M CRYING CUZ I'M HAPPY! _**BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I FORGIVE YOU! MY GRUDGE CAN LAST UP TO 7 GENERATIONS! … BUT WE'RE FRIENDS AGAIN, RIGHT?...**_"

"Friends until the day we grow old and croak! … Actually with jobs like ours- I feel like it will be sooner…." Lavi muttered darkly, causing Allen to laugh.

… Friends. Though the title really didn't fit- he was content with just that.

88

Took me soo long to get this chapter done! Phew! ;D Originally, I was going to make them be friends again muuuch later in the fanfic, but then I got this wonderful plot twist and decided it sooner. Watch out! Although I'm sad Kanda wasn't really part of this, except for the quotes and the talk through's- I had fun! And I had lots of fun writing Lenalee, surprisingly. I had to make her less of a 'always rants about the power of friendship, and cries a lot' because I honestly can't stand girls like her. They make her so much of a softie in the anime than in the manga. She's more badass there.

I think I got down Allen and Lavi's characters down pat really good, since what Hoshino shows us isn't really the 'real' Lavi and Allen, and she even mentioned that in a Q&A convention, as well in the back of a volume (I forgot which one, sorry -_-') I was a little skeptical of adding in so many oc's because I now there's a lot of dislike about them, but to be quite frank- THERE JUST ISN'T THAT MANY EXORCIST! Or one's that they show and name, at least…


End file.
